


Morning Bliss

by randomreader205



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Harry being such a softie for allie that he wants to wake up early for her, Harry the dad that actively does chores!!!!!, I suck at tags but I promise it's cute, domestic Hallie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomreader205/pseuds/randomreader205
Summary: For as long as Harry and Allie knew each other, Harry was always the first one to wake up. Allie treasured the time she could spent under the covers, especially on the weekends. Getting married and having three kids didn’t change that. She can get really grumpy when she loses her sleep by the way, so don’t you dare try to wake her before the clock strikes eight (Harry learned this the hard way).





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see A03! I'm back with a cute fluffy prompt because I love writing them and Hallie deserves happiness, even if it's just in a fic. Enjoy!

** Morning Bliss **

Harry loved early mornings. It was 5:08 am on a Saturday and as usual he was wide awake, ready to start his day. He slowly got out of bed, moving his body very carefully so he didn’t wake his sleeping wife next to him. He tiptoed downstairs to the living room and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that their three little troublemakers didn’t leave too much of a mess the night before.

Life has definitely changed and become crazy now that they have kids that are seven, five and three years old. The only thing that didn’t change was their effortless teamwork. And how much Allie loved her sleep.

For as long as Harry and Allie knew each other, Harry was always the first one to wake up. Allie treasured the time she could spent under the covers, especially on the weekends. Getting married and having three kids didn’t change that. She can get really grumpy when she loses her sleep by the way, so don’t you dare try to wake her before the clock strikes eight (Harry learned this the hard way).

So, ever since they lived under the same roof together, it was established that Harry would dust and tidy the house in the mornings, occasionally cleaning the leftover mess they were too lazy to clean the night before. Harry didn’t mind. He believed he and Allie were a team. Being a team means dividing up tasks and carrying the load of having a family together. Besides, Allie is his wife and he loves her. He would do anything to help her, even if it was in the smallest ways.

 

Harry started by opening the curtains, allowing the soft beams of sun rays to dance on their furniture. He admired the birds seated on the Oak tree in their backyard. Soaking in the sound of chirps and gentle singing being the only thing filling the peaceful street they lived in.

After a while, he proceeded by putting away toys the kids left behind. He picked up action figures and stuffed animals and put them in the storage baskets underneath their coffee table.

He then grabbed his coat and unlocked the front door before stepping outside. He took in the brisk Spring morning as he sauntered across the driveway to the mailbox. He grabbed the mail and went back inside, closing the door softly so he wouldn’t wake the rest of the house.

He opened the mail accompanied by a cup of fresh coffee. Today it consisted of bills, advertisements and his monthly car magazine. After reading through all of it he looked up to see that it was only 6 am with no sound of his adorable wife or three younglings yet. Perfect time to jump back into bed he thought.

 

He quietly walked up the stairs towards the master bedroom. On the way there though, he noticed that something was missing in all of his children’s rooms. Something he found once he reached the open door of the room he shared with Allie and observed the scene in front of him.

Allie was still sleeping, no change in that situation. The difference was that she was no longer alone. There were three other small bodies cuddled up against her.

Harry smiled from ear to ear as he leaned against the doorframe. He took the moment in for as long as he could, for he knew that it was fleeting.

He ended up snapping a picture of the scene because he wanted to keep the image of this snoring human pile forever.

 

Suddenly he heard a soft little voice whisper: “Daddy? Are you joining us too?”

Smiling at his youngest daughter, who turned out to be awake, he nodded and walked over to his side of the bed. He pulled back the covers and lied down.

The little girl immediately clutched at her father, her arm draping across his stomach. Not long after that, their five-year-old son stirred and propped Harry’s hand underneath his cheek, before he fell asleep again.

 

Harry looked to his left, where their eldest daughter was still cuddled up against his wife. Allie put her arms around the girl’s body and rested her chin on her head. Sensing her husband’s presence, Allie’s eyes fluttered open and she gave him a smile.

“Looks like we’ve got some intruders.” She whispered, motioning to the three extra bodies in their bed.

“Looks like we do.” Harry agreed, trying to suppress his chuckle the best he could.

“You know this means that our entire morning’s gone right?” She gave him a look.

“Try moving an inch without these koala bears waking up.” Allie stroked the hair of the sleeping girl in her arms.

 

Harry gave her a look of shock.

”Oh no, Al, that sucks! You’d _have_ to sleep in now!”

“Sounds terrible.” Allie chimed in.

“Who’d want to sleep for fun? Definitely not me.”

“You know, you’re welcome to do the morning dusting and mail checking. I could use a break.” He said, a playful grin visible on his face.

 

Without missing a beat, she just whispered “I love you.” while smiling innocently as a response.

Harry could immediately break down that response in

(1) her expressing her love

(2) apologizing and

(3) a serious plea of “don’t make me wake up before the sun rises. Please”.

 

A soft expression appeared on his face.

“I love you too..” he said with a soft expression on his face.

“.. I guess” he added after a pause, looking at the ceiling and away from her for dramatic effect.

 

Now it was Allie’s turn to try and suppress her laughter.

“You’re such a jerk.” She hissed.

“Can’t say you haven’t been warned.” He winked.

 

That’s how they talked, or whispered, their morning away. Trying to keep their kids asleep despite their random fits of laughter that could be felt on the entire bed.

Harry knew he loved mornings. But he just realized that Allie and their perfect family are the reason that he loved them so much more today. He would wake up on 5 am on any day, if they were the view he was waking up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, kudo's and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
